


Slow, Steady Recovery

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [612]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families, strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: As time went on, and the hellish hold that John had lorded over her began to lessen, more of the Margot that Ann once knew began to surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 December 2016  
> Word Count: 162  
> Prompt: rare  
> Summary: As time went on, and the hellish hold that John had lorded over her began to lessen, more of the Margot that Ann once knew began to surface.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was initially supposed to focus on Margot and Simone, then it shifted to a Margot-centric piece, then Ann had to get involved. But I'm not complaining about that a bit.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When they first moved into the estate, Margot was unable to communicate most of the time. If she smiled and looked even vaguely cognizant, it was a big deal. If you were lucky enough to be around when she spoke, it was like winning the lottery. Unless Damien was around. There was something about the unspoken bond between them that brought Margot up from the depths of her internal prison.

As time went on, and the hellish hold that John had lorded over her began to lessen, more of the Margot that Ann once knew began to surface. They got her new doctors that weren't on John's payroll and changed up her meds. She began to blossom like a new person. It was beautiful to see her interact with everyone else in the house, having cultivated very specific friendships with each of them. Granted, there were still bad days where her body betrayed her mind, but they got through those days together.


End file.
